


Shhhh

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Dates, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, movie thearter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: It’s your first date with Steve Rogers.  You go to a movie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Shhhh

It was tempting to stick you finger in your mouth and bite down. Wouldn’t that be a sight for Steve Rogers to walk up to? Hell, if he saw you like that you wouldn’t get a second date. Your steps continued back and forth in front of the theater. Was he late? Did you show up at the wrong place? You pulled out your phone to check the time. 

“Hey!” Steve’s voice startled you, but you relaxed. He didn’t stand you up. “I love the dress.” 

“Thank you.” You smoothed out the short red cotton number. “What’s that?”

“Blanket.” He held up a blue fleece. “I love these new movie theaters. The seats are gigantic, you can recline them back, but sometimes I get a little chilly.” 

“Smart thinking.” It had been so hot that day you didn’t think of brining a sweater. 

“Come on.” He held out his arm and put it around your shoulders. “I want to get popcorn and check out the previews.” 

Feeling his arm around you made your nerves implode. You didn’t know if you were scared or happy. You were on a date with the one and only Captain America.

~~  
Your seats were in the back corner of the movie theater. Steve sat down first, flipping up the arm rest between your two chairs. 

“These seats are amazing.” You ran your hand over the red leather when you sat. “They’re bigger than lazy boys.” 

“They recline too.” Steve reached over and hit the button on your chair. His arm felt like a safety belt. 

You glanced at him to see he was grinning down at you as your legs rose in the air and head went backward. He didn’t let go of the button until you were practically laying down. 

“It’s best to be comfortable, you know?” Steve gave a wink as he did the same to his chair. 

You turned your head to look at him, it was strange. Almost like you were laying down in a bed together. 

“Why are you so far away?” Steve held up the popcorn bucket. “How are we supposed to share?” 

The idea of getting cuddly with the hero was too much and you scooted closer. 

“That’s better.” He put an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close enough your head was resting at the crook of his shoulder. 

He put the popcorn in between his legs and your body went flush, realizing where you were going to stick your hand to get the food. 

The lights dimmed. 

“Here we go,” you joked.

“Shhh.” Steve gave you a joking glance and whispered: “you have to keep quiet during the movie.” 

You gave a little giggle and put your finger to your lips, turning your attention to the screen. 

The previews were long. By the time the movie started neither of you were munching on the snack so Steve moved the bucket to your other side. 

“You feel cold,” Steve whispered.

He moved his arm to grab the blanket and spread it out over the two of you. It was more romantic than you’d ever imagined. 

Steve put his arm back behind you and leaned down into your hair. You swore you felt him sniff, sending a jolt through you. He was such a gentleman. You let yourself relax, lulling your head on to his chest. 

He moved his left hand, his fingertips barely touching your thigh. The position made you feel like you were in a cocoon. Then his hand slid down, covering the top of your thigh. 

You gave him a side glance, thinking this was a little friendly for a first date, but his eyes were on the screen engrossed in the film. You looked to your right, the next few seats were empty. The rest of your row was in darkness, leaned back in their own seats. 

You decided to let it go and put your attention back to the screen. So what if Steve wanted to touch your thigh. In another five minutes you’d forgotten about his hand, but then you felt the fabric of your dress move. 

It was sliding up slowly. You shifted in your seat, but that only helped the cotton move up your thigh. Steve’s right hand held your shoulder still. 

“Shhh.” He didn’t look away from the screen. “We’re in a movie.” 

You were well aware of that fact. But didn’t know if he was. Once your dress was bunched up high enough his fingers were on your skin. You clenched your legs shut, but he didn’t move his hand. Maybe you were over reacting. He just wanted to watch the movie and feel you. Where was the harm in that? 

Ten minutes and you forgot all about his hand, engrossed in the action on the screen. It felt like a spider was on your leg as the fingers dipped down between your now relaxed stance. 

“Huh?” You barely got the question out when Steve’s fingers ran up your panties. 

Without thinking you shoved at him, but his right arm held you still as his left found your clit, and pushed down making you gasp. 

“Shhh.” He glanced at you. “Don’t make me remind you again. You don’t want to bother the other patrons do you?” 

His thumb started to massage your bud and you were too stunned to react. A slickness came from your pussy startling you into action. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You whispered and tried to move away. 

“Shhhhh.” Steve didn’t look down at you this time as he pushed harder on your nub. 

You brought your right hand back to smack him, but he caught your wrist and squeezed down. 

“Stay quiet and enjoy.” His grip felt like a warning. 

You found yourself biting back a moan and wiggling in your set, unsure if you were trying to get away or get closer. He let go of your wrist, but his thumb was bringing your clit to life with skill you’d never experienced. 

You looked around the theater, nobody else was paying attention. Your legs relaxed further and you couldn’t help but flex up into his touch. 

Steve must have sensed your submission because he pulled this thumb away. You almost felt a panic at the loss of attention, but then his hand dipped down, pulling your panties to the side and exposing yourself for him. 

He ran his thumb up your soak slit and placed his thumb back on your bundle of nerves. 

“Mmm.” This time you didn’t bite back the noise in time.

“I said shhh.” Steve leaned his face next to yours. 

He starred at you while he continued to put pressure on your most sensitive part. Then he slid a finger inside your pussy making you reach out and grab on to his arm. You squeezed his forearm and bit your lip at the same time. 

“Good girl.” He gave you a smirk. “Now like I said, stay quiet and enjoy.” 

He started to work his hand masterfully, his finger dragging in and out of you until it was joined by a partner. You let your head drop back as he continued to rub and fuck you with his hand. You were trying not to draw attention, but moved your knees up, giving the blanket more of a tent as you squeezed on to him for dear life.

Your head was spinning. Steve was putting pressure on his palm, no doubt to keep you in place. All of your sensation spots were on fire as an orgasm quickly built. You were biting your lip so hard, certain you were about to either scream or break your skin. 

“Bite me if you have to,” Steve whispered. 

There was no way you were passing that up. You brought your teeth to his bicep and bit down, needing to stifle the response your mouth was demanding your body give. 

The stifled scream vibrated his arm as you came around his fingers. You were sure you were going to pass out in the seat as you looked up at the ceiling of the theater. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest when he slowed his motions, his thumb barely touching your swollen clit while his fingers left you. 

It took a minute but everything settled into place. Your eyes went back to the screen, but you had no clue what was going on. You didn’t know if you should ask what happened? And you didn’t know if you meant the storyline or why Steve just did that? 

But before you had the guts his thumb came back, stroking your nub with some pressure. You realized you were still holding on to his arm and looked up at him. As soon as you were going to ask what he was doing he looked down at you.

“Shh.”

You didn’t wait to squeeze down on his arm this time, wondering how long was left in the runtime, and scared about how many more orgasm you could stay quiet for.


End file.
